battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battlezone: Battle Grounds Missions
This article describes the Battlezone: Battlegrounds storyline mission-by-mission. The Battlegrounds misions are mostly standalone and do not occur in chronological order. Standalone Maps Against the Odds NSDF forces are deployed on Venus to eradicate the CCA presence in a heavily-defended canyon. B-Grade Technology The NSDF discover that the Soviets have captured a Hadean Fury production facility on Mars and are using it as a research outpost. The NSDF deploy with the Payback and destroy the facility. Dark Death 1 The new commander of Black Dog 1 is deployed to destroy an NSDF base uncer CCA occupation. Blastchamber Trainer The NSDF deploy on Io to wipe out a large CCA base. Trivia * As the name suggests, this mission was designed to mimic combat against an online player as closely as possible. Brick in the Wall Brick in the Wall Capture the Relic Capture the Relic Crevasse An NSDF force was being landed on Achilles to recover a set of unit prototypes from an enhanced Black Dog factory, but their dropship was destroyed along the way, with only one member of its crew surviving. Equipped with an enhanced sniper rifle, they manage to complete the original objective against the odds, completely removing all CCA presence. Heartbreak Ridge Heartbreak Ridge Heroical Heroical Highground Highground Hot Gully Hot Gully Hoth Battle Trivia * This mission is based on the famous opening scene of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. In Between In Between Jump 'n' Run on Ice Jump 'n' Run on Ice Jungle Warfare Jungle Warfare Lunatics Lunatics Machoman Machoman Mars Wars Mars Wars Max 5 Minutes Max 5 Minutes The Meadows The Meadows Moonshine Moonshine Recon Mars Recon Mars Reds' Revenge Reds' Revenge Skraper 1 Skraper 1 StolenLT Stolen LT Temple of Doom Temple of Doom The Valley of the Shadow of Death Trivia * The title of this mission and its filename (thoiwalk) are a reference Psalm 23. Traitors Traitors Trencher Trencher Undiscovered Country Undiscovered Country Stargate Series A two-part series created by Iouri. The Stargate The NSDF's main base on Venus has come under overwhelming attack by enormous CCA attack waves. Satellite reports have indicated large power field in a volcano near the Soviet base, but the scouts sent to investigate were lost before their transmission could be completed. What they did manage to transmit indicates that the CCA have managed to open a portal to Earth, and are transferring their forces to Venus directly. The NSDF destroy the generators supplying the Stargate and clear out the CCA base. Alpha 007 Passing through the Stargate, which is now under their control, the NSDF arrive on an undocumented moon they codename Alpha 007. Not long after arriving on the moon, the NSDF's main base there is attacked and destroyed by the CCA, who arrived at around the same time. Intelligence suggests they are stockpiling warheads and have a Fury factory nearby. The NSDF deploy a force to the planet's surface to re-establish a base near their Launch Pad using the Recycler Gold Eagle and destroy any nearby CCA forces. Alternate Series A hexalogy of maps made by Nightwing. Only three of the six maps are included, but the complete set is listed below. The Last Line of Defence Return to Eagle's Nest One Return to Eagle's Nest One Alternate Alternate Rebellion Cool Runnings Rebellion Finale Dark Side Series Another two-part mission set by Iouri. Only the second mission is included in Battlegrounds. Unknown Map The name of the first map in this series is unknown, but it may well be the elusive Only the Good Die Young. Dark Side Dark Side Trivia * The mission's terrain was created using an image of the Martian surface. Enforcer & Slingshot Series A five-part series of maps created by JD Houser and Toni Chaffin. Battlegrounds does not include Part 4. The Rescue The Rescue The Scrap Yard The Scrap Yard The Quarry The Quarry The Rescue The Final Assault The Final Assault Nightmare Series A trilogy of maps created by Knightmare. The trilogy's name is often misspelt as "Nitemare" due to Battlezone's eight character limit on map names. Nightmare Nightmare Strikeback Strikeback Massacre Massacre Unnamed Series A trilogy of maps created by Mick Brown. Rest & Relaxation Rest & Relaxation The Crucible The Crucible Run Away! Run Away! Category:Storyline